


damage ensued and tabloid news

by Kangoo



Series: Front toward enemy [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, resolving issues through violence and Guns, the author has no idea how scifi technology works either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo
Summary: Everything in life would be easier if people kept their explanations to ‘shoot at it’ or ‘do not, under any circumstances, shoot at it’. Maybe even ‘shoot at it a little’, or… ‘don’t shoot at ityet’.





	damage ensued and tabloid news

**Author's Note:**

> title from hozier's 'dinner & diatribes'
> 
> razel is very stupid and i'm trying to prove that by basically writing him the way i play him

Razel crouches behind the Cabal console station he is trying to hack. Well, he’s not hacking anything himself — his Ghost is doing all the work here. But _he_ is doing all the heavy lifting, _and_ the one being shot at. That must count for something.

Ikora’s backseat driving (fighting?) is not helping to defuse the stress of the situation.

“Guardian! You must de-frag the photon sphere containment field!”

A bullet ricochets an inch from his head. He blindly throws a grenade toward the enemies, only half his mind on the action.

“ _What_?”

The roaring of the flames almost covers Ikora’s sigh.

“The _shield_ , Guardian. The big, blue glowing shield.” A pause as she considers her options. Then, a sigh, heard as static over the com. “Shoot at it.”

“Oh!” Razel grins. Everything in life would be easier if people kept their explanations to ‘shoot at it’ or ‘do not, under any circumstances, shoot at it’. Maybe even ‘shoot at it _a little_ ’, or… ‘don’t shoot at it _yet_ ’. Those could work to. Even if he tends to do some interpretation work with the instruction ‘shoot’ — really, ‘cutting’ works just as well. On a general basis. “Yeah, yeah, I can do that.”

He jumps over his improvised cover, leaving his Ghost to its hacking. He shoots a full clip in a Centurion, turns on the Psion aiming down at him—

 _click_.

Oh. Right. He… literally just emptied his clip. Seconds ago. He clicks his tongue and throws his hand cannon at the Psion as hard as he can. Its head is thrown back by the impact and it doesn’t get back up.

“You can shoot it if you toss your gun, Guardian!”

“Does it have to be _shot_?”

“Well, not necessarily-”

Razel grins. Through the com he hears Ikora’s “No!” followed by a distant voice saying, “Is he going at it with a sword again?”

As a matter of fact, yes! He is going at it with a sword again.

The blade feels cold even through his glove, and it hums against his palms. Usually Void energy makes him feel uneasy — too quiet, he doesn’t get along with it too well — but hey, a sword is a sword, and this one can disintegrate people so that’s cool.

He swings it in an arc, testing its weight, and looks at the big, blue, glowing shield.

First, the Cabal. Then, that thing.

 

“You could have told me it would blow up.”

Razel sits back against the charred remains of the console station, loosely holding his sword against his shoulder. The room is covered in the bodies of Cabal soldiers and the still-sparkling bits of the… photon sphere thingy.

“I _did_. Numerous times. Hence why I told you to _shoot_ it, not _hack away at it with a sword._ ”

“You did tell me to hack it, though!”

She grumbles something, too low to be heard. Razel lets his head falls back against the console station and sighs. He could use a nap, but last time he had one on the spot of a battle Ikora chewed him out for like, half an hour.

She’s his _vanguard_ , not his _mom_ , but she doesn’t seem to get that. Something about being ‘too dense to be left to his own device’, but as far as he’s aware he’s no denser than any other Guardian — it’s not like he attracts matter to himself like a black hole or something. She probably means something else by it, but he hasn’t felt the need to ask.

He likes the idea of being a black hole.

The com crackles again, and this time it’s Cayde-6’s voice that reaches him.

“I hope you’re not too tired, buddy, because I have something for you to do and it’s of the _utmost_ importance,” he says cheerfully.

Razel immediately straightens, smiling at the thought. “Hit me with it.”

He’s already getting up. He jogs to his gun and reload it as Cayde explains the situation, nodding along even though he can’t see him.

(Somewhere, on the other side of the system, Zavala and Ikora share a resigned look, and both hand Hawthorne a handful of Glimmers. No one but them knows if the bet was on Razel sword fighting his way out of another mission, or his reaction to Cayde telling him to do something.)


End file.
